Senior Year
by MikaylaRose
Summary: After a huge fight the Bratz split up with their magazine closing and each going their separate ways over summer. Now the girls are back in Stylesville and ready to begin their final year of highschool. Will they be able to handle their last year on their own, or will their friendship be strong enough to repair the damage that has been done? Contains slash & some mature themes.
1. Summer Break Breakdown

-I-  
SUMMER BREAK BREAKDOWN

Yasmin re-adjusted her head band and puckered up her lips in the mirror, applying the dark red lipstick she had just bought over them.

It seemed so weird to be back in Stylesville and even though she had been away for only half of summer break, she felt as if everything had changed. For starters, she was different. On the outside, it was pretty obvious. She had dyed her hair over the break, not too extreme because her mother would never allow her to dye it too drastic, but now it was a dark ash blonde with a few random dark brown streaks through it, keeping it still natural so she could dye it back whenever she wanted to.

She had considered dying her hair for a long time but she never felt she needed to as she was happy the way she was, but just before summer break started for only the second time in her entire life, she wasn't happy with herself. The first time was all those years ago when her mother had told her she was moving to Stylesville and leaving her old life behind. Luckily, she had found and even better one when she arrived. Well, for a while.

On the inside she was different too, she was weaker. Weaker than she had ever been before. She had always felt strong inside, like she could take on the world and win, not matter what happened. Now she was just alone.

She returned to her bedroom and picked up her hand bag before glancing over at the desktop background on her computer which was sitting on her desk by the window. It was of the four of them, back when there was a four of them. They looked so different… so happy. It was hard to believe that the photo she was looking at was only from a few months ago and she hadn't seen or heard from anyone in that entire time.

She took one last glance at the photo before turning off the screen and leaving her bedroom, saying goodbye to her mother and leaving the house. It was only a ten minute walk down to the mall and Yasmin enjoyed being outside for a change. Over the break she had been in New York, taking a writers' course that lasted five weeks. It was a great experience for her and her mother often reminded her that it would be a great reference for her application to college for a writing course, but suddenly she wasn't sure if writing was what she really wanted to do anymore.

She pressed the button at the lights and waited to be able to cross the road, making her way towards the mall and seeing all the familiar sights that she had missed in her absence. Luckily one thing hadn't changed in the last few months; the mall was as busy as ever.

She made her way along the path, waving to a few friends she saw along the way like Fianna and Meygan who were mucking around with the fortune teller, as well as Roxxi who was sporting a new haircut and a darker color.

"Cool look Yasmin," Roxxi said, winking over at her as they crossed paths, Roxxi with two large bags filled with clothes under each arm.

"Thanks Roxxi! You too," Yasmin responded kindly, before looking over to the Smoothie Bar.

She slowly made her way over to the bar, sitting up on one of the stools and spying one of her closet friends Eitan at the other side of the bar, about to give a fresh smoothie to one of three younger girls he was serving. Yasmin looked down and saw the radio, leant over the desk and switched it on loud, turning the volume up to the sort of volume it used to play.

She sat back down and Eitan looked around, seeing Yasmin and smiling broadly, his eyes lighting up. She smiled back and Eitan slightly lost grip of the smoothie he was holding, recovering quickly before turning back around and giving the smoothie to the middle girl before the three girls blushed giggled before dashing away.

"Yasmin!" Eitan cried, dusting off his hands on his apron and hurrying over to her, Yasmin standing and they briefly hugged over the counter of the smoothie bar. "It's so great to see you. How was the course? I bet you aced it, I've read some of your writing before, remember? I know it's fantastic!"

"Aw, you're too kind," Yasmin blushed, sitting back down and grinning at him as he moved to prepare her favourite smoothie. "No, it was cool. I learnt a lot; although it made me think a bit about… no don't worry about it."

"What?" Eitan said, looking up from the blender he was placing fresh fruit into.

"Oh nothing, it's just," Yasmin began, leaning her head on her hands, "now I'm not so sure if writing's what I want to do, especially after all that happened with… well, you know."

Eitan held down the blender for a few moments before taking out a glass and pouring the mixture into it, sliding the kiwi fruit over the edge of the glass and placing a straw in it before handing it to Yasmin.

"Yeah, everyone's talking about it," Eitan admitted, scratching his head uncertainly. "Burdine is over the moon though; sales of '_Your Thing'_ magazine have skyrocketed because there aren't any other rockin' fashion magazines to turn to, they're dominating the sales. Maybe this will just be an over the summer thing? Maybe everyone will come back and all will be forgiven?"

I looked down at the smoothie and twirled the straw around.

"Oh no, you weren't there Eitan," Yasmin said, thinking back to the last day of eleventh grade when it all happened. "I had never seen the girls like that, I felt as if I was in the jungle or something surrounded by wild animals. The things they said to each other… I just don't know if even we are strong enough to recover from that."

"There was nothing you could have done Yasmin," Eitan reassured her, leaning forward and placing his hand softly atop of hers. "If you had gotten involved, they'd all hate you too."

Yasmin looked over at him and half-smiled before he awkwardly took his hand off of hers.

"And besides, someone's gotta be there to bring the Bratz Pack back together," Eitan continued, smiling broadly. "And there's no-one I would entrust with that task more than you."

They were interrupted by another group of young girls across the other side of the smoothie bar who were asking for Eitan's attention.

"It's appears you've gotten popular since you enrolled in college," Yasmin teased, winking over at him.

Eitan poked his tongue out at her playfully, before going over to serve the girls.

Eitan had been the only person Yasmin had kept in contact with over the holidays. She felt weird about contacting just one of the girls without being able to contact all of the other ones. Eitan had been there for her and somehow seemed to understand what she had been going through even though he and his friends had seemed to stay on good terms regardless of the fact that most of them were spreading out across Stylesville and beyond this year.

Eitan, Cameron, Dylan and most of the other guys were a year older than the Bratz girls and had all graduated last year. That was around the time when the argument started and all the way up to their Prom when it hit a new high.

Cameron and Dylan had decided to have a gap year this year and had been travelling through Europe for the past few months, whilst Eitan had enrolled in Stylesville East College with a Major in Film Making and minor in Spanish. Yasmin had a feeling he dreamed of being a big shot film director, but he would never admit it. Unlike Yasmin, Eitan had never been sure of his dreams and therefore never really broadcasted them.

"Yasmin? Is that seriously you girl!?"

Yasmin looked around to see her friend Sasha standing over by one of the smoothie bar tables, bags of shopping in her hands and grin over her face that stretched from ear to ear.

She looked different too. She now had a trendy, spiky short haircut that came around her ears with a long swept side fringe. She wore a little white beret on the top of her head that matched with her very expensive looking dress, shoes and handbag.

She had spent her summer break in Paris with her Aunt who was a journalist staying over there. Her Aunt was interviewing Lo J, a famous singer and actress who Sasha was a big fan of and was going to interview for the magazine, but due to their being no magazine anymore; instead Sasha just went to shop.

"Hey Bunny- Sasha," Yasmin cut off, as Sasha hurried over to her and hugged her quickly. "I love your hair."

"You too girl! Oh my god I have SO much to tell you about Paris!" Sasha cried, excitedly and taking a seat down beside Yasmin. "Firstly, I found this entire row of stylish shops that were all 50% off! Well, it mainly because of the exchange rate, but anyway. Also, I brought these slammin' new head phones that are all sparky and the sound is of off the hook!"

Yasmin laughed at her giddiness.

Obviously Sasha hadn't really spoken with anyone much about Paris since she got back. Yasmin figured it was good she wasn't mad at her, after all Yasmin hadn't involved herself in the arguments, but the big test would be when any of the three of them were in the same place at the same time.

Sasha went on and on for another few minutes about how great Paris was before greeting Eitan and he served her a smoothie. Everything seemed to be almost normal until someone called Yasmin's name.

She looked around.

"Jade!" Yasmin said, smiling before realizing who was currently sitting with her.

Jade had also changed her hair over the beak, growing out her fringe and getting new extensions so her hair was much longer than Yasmin's and definitely longer than Sasha's. She had changed her style a lot too and wore lots of reds and patterns.

"Oh, it's you," Sasha spat, seeing Jade and grimacing. "Well, I better go before someone accuses me of something I DIDN'T even do. Talk later Yas."

With that Sasha stood up, collected her bags of shopping and walked off.

Jade glared after her, before turning back to Yasmin and smiling before giddily bounding over to her and sitting on the other side of Yasmin from where Sasha had been.

"Look at you girl, you look fantastic!" Jade beamed, happily.

"Thanks, you too," Yasmin responded.

"Oh, so let me tell you all about my break," Jade began, before ordering a smoothie from Eitan and launching into the hectic sounding holiday she had.

She, like Sasha, had travelled abroad with her parents, but she had gone to Japan to visit her father's grandparents whom she had only met a few times. They wanted to see Jade to give her luck before she started her last year of high school.

She spoke about how beautiful it was there, and how she felt soo inspired by the unique and trendy styles she discovered. Her grandmother had taught her some new ways of handling and sewing fabrics, which would be really handy for her as she still wanted to be a fashion designer.

About half-way through her story about a magnificent garden her and her parents went to during the third week, she received a phone call and had to walk away for a few moments, but in that time someone once again called Yasmin's name.

She looked around to see a very different looking Cloe walking over towards her from 'Strut It!'.

"Oh my god, Cloe," Yasmin cried, although worried about Jade returning.

She hugged her oldest friend and Cloe took the seat Sasha had left, ordering a smoothie with Eitan giving Yasmin a concerned look.

Cloe had done something that Yasmin had never thought her friend would have done, she had also cut a lot of her hair, but not as much as Sasha as hers was now shoulder length. She also wore quite tattered looking clothes which was odd for her because she often went on about how much she hated the tattered look.

"Wow, Cloe you look so different," Yasmin commented, drinking the last bit of her smoothie.

"Yeah, well being at band camp that kinda happens to you," Cloe responded, smiling. "My hair just kept getting in the way and all my nice clothes were getting ruined so I figured I should just buy new clothes that were already ruined, it worked wonders Yasmin!"

Cloe's parents wanted to go to a band camp in the Styleville woods over summer break because they felt she needed to learn to live without all of her material possessions. She was going to get out of it because of the magazine, but since it isn't in production anymore she had to go.

"The camp was the best thing for me Yas," Cloe explained, "honest; I learn soo much and met some great people."

Just as Cloe was about to launch into her story, Jade returned from her phone call.

"Oh, Cloe you're back," Jade said, spitefully.

"Jade, how nice to see you," Cloe responded, in the same spiteful sarcastic tone, "Now how about you go, cos I'm talking to Yasmin."

"I'm talking to Yasmin," Jade retorted.

"You know what, I'm getting into this again," Cloe snapped, standing up and glaring down at Jade before turning back to Yasmin. "You win, like always. See you at school Yas."

And Cloe left.

"Yeah, you know what I gotta bounce too," Jade said, glaring back at Cloe. "Talk later Yasmin."

And Jade left too.

Yasmin turned back around to face the Smoothie Bar and buried her head in her hands. There was no way she could keep this up forever; it was tiring her out already.

Suddenly she felt something against her arm and she looked up. Eitan had made her another smoothie.

"On the house," he said, sweetly and Yasmin smiled. "You need it."

"At least you haven't changed," Yasmin responded, taking the smoothie and taking a long sip.

"Is that a good thing?" Eitan asked, hopeful.

Yasmin laughed, "A very good thing," she said, and they smiled at each other.


	2. Awkward Beginnings

-II-  
AWKWARD BEGINNINGS

The school year was fast approaching and now, a day before school went back Sasha was struggling with a lot of things. Firstly, she had bought way too many shoes in her time in Paris so she was struggling with finding appropriate wardrobe space for them. And secondly, she was worried about her first day.

She had only briefly seen the other girls over the past few weeks since she had arrived back in Stylesville, bumping into Yasmin at the Smoothie bar before Jade invaded the conversation. Seriously, who did she think she was just coming on over like she was the queen or something!?

Sasha had seen Cloe a few days later on her way to get her nails done. She had walked past the old Bratz Offices on a whim because she was a little early and Cloe had been strolling past the other way. They saw each other, but looked away.

It appeared that over the time they had been apart, none of them had moved on from the argument, and there was no way that Sasha was going to apologise. She had nothing to apologise for. It was all Cloe's fault and then Jade just went too far with the accusations. If Jade had just stayed out of it like Yasmin, she wouldn't even be involved.

Sasha was sitting in her bedroom at her desk, looking through her books before deciding to take a few notebooks and put them into her bag for tomorrow before turning to her computer and going to turn it off before the picture on her background caught her attention. She hadn't really looked at it since she got back, but she realised it was of her and Jade. Truthfully, she really did miss the girls, and it was for that reason she decided to turn off the computer without changing the background like she presumed everyone else would have. As soon as Cloe and Jade admitted they were wrong, then they could go back to normal.

Sasha yawned before walking over to her bed and pulling back the covers, turning off her bedside lamp and crawling into bed. She lay awake for a while, before getting up and walking over to her old toy box in the corner, pulling out an old plush pillow with a bunny on it. All the Bratz had one, Cloe with angel wings, Yasmin with a frog face and a crown and Jade with a cat. It was their symbols, who they were individually and then as a group.

Sasha crawled back into bed and laid the pillow down beside her, looking at the pattern and wondering if any of the others missed her as much as she missed them.

Her cruel alarm woke her up at seven the next morning and she sourly got out of bed, showering and changing into a new navy halter top and sparkly denim jeans she had bought whilst in Paris.

She made her way downstairs where her parents were preparing pancakes for Sasha's first day.

"Here she is my big senior daughter!" Sasha's mom beamed, as Sasha sat down at the breakfast bar beside her father and her mom put the steaming hot pancakes in front of her. "All ready for your first day of learning?"

"I think so mom," Sasha responded plainly, picking up a fork and beginning to eat.

"Oh, don't worry darling," her father said, smiling at Sasha. "You'll be fine."

"I know, it's just-"

"You miss the girls," her father cut off, kindly. "I know. We do too."

"Yeah sweetie you've been so glum lately," Sasha's mom said, leaning across the bench. "I spoke to Polita yesterday and she said that Cloe's been exactly the same."

Sasha looked up, wanting to ask more about her mother and Cloe's mothers' conversation, however she knew that would seem like she wanted to see Cloe again.

After breakfast, Sasha returned upstairs and glumly put on her makeup, straightening her short hair and returning to her room sliding on a pair of black wedges, picking up her bag, cell phone and iPod, tucking them into her bag before heading downstairs.

"Bye guys," Sasha said to her parents, as she walked past the kitchen.

"Go get 'em kiddo," her father grinned.

"Bye honey," Sasha's mom called. "Ray wishes you luck too by the way!"

Sasha smiled before making her away outside, glad at what her mother had said.

She hadn't seen her older brother Ray in what felt like years. He had joined the army when she was twelve and he had only been back about five times since he was deployed. Luckily he was coming home in a few months' time for her graduation. Ray and Sasha had a great relationship and he was one of her best friends. She used to tell him everything and he would always have some wise words for her, plus as her older brother he was also very protective of her and that was probably why she was so protective of her friends.

Since Jade technically owned the Bratz car and her parents had to go straight to work after, Sasha was forced to walk alone to school. Luckily for her she lived fairly close.

After a few minutes she finally arrived, waving to a few familiar faces before going to Homeroom and receiving her timetable. She later emerged out into the corridor and seeing Meygan, talking to her for a little bit about her holidays and recommending some new bands she had discovered whilst overseas.

She soon made her way towards her locket, turning a corner in the hallway before she saw Jade, Cloe and Yasmin standing awkwardly at their lockers. Sasha made her way over to hers, avoiding eye contact with Jade and Cloe and looking straight to Yasmin.

"Hey Yas," she said, quickly before unlocking her locker.

"Hi," Yasmin answered, quietly whilst Cloe muttered something under her breath.

Sasha took out the text books she knew she would need before she closed her locker, just before Jade, Cloe and Yasmin closed theirs.

"Bye Yas," Cloe, Jade and Sasha all said to Yasmin at the same time, before the girls all walked off, Cloe and Jade going left with Sasha walking off to the right.

The morning went incredibly slow, with Sasha only just making it through a double of English without falling asleep. She trudged off to music class, which was only a single but was nearly as dull. They were doing theory for the next few weeks which wasn't what Sasha wanted to hear. She had been hoping to compose some hot new tunes to practise for her future demo tracks, but instead she had to write about other people who had already achieved their dreams.

The lunch bell rang and Sasha made her way by herself down to the lunch room, lining up and getting her food, barley able to contain her distaste as she was soo used to the food in Paris and it would be hard to adjust to cafeteria food again.

She was going to join Meygan, Fianna and Dana in the middle seat where the Bratz used to sit, but those three had gotten really close over the holidays and she figured she wouldn't know what they were talking about. She then was going to join Cade and Koby, the only two of the guys who were in their year, but judging by their obscure hand gestures, she didn't want to know what they were talking about. So she sat alone at the table by the left hand side, looking up at the rest of the room and noticing that Cloe, Yasmin, Jade and her were all sitting alone at tables at opposite ends of the cafeteria, all of them looking quite glum.

If they just apologised to her, this whole situation could be over.

Sasha ate in silence and was soon finished her food; sipping on her Ice Tea as two girls she definitely did not want to see sat down opposite her.

"Hello Brat… oh wait, are you not called that anymore?" Kirstee said, smugly.

"Nice one Kirstee!" Kaycee commended, laughing.

"What do you want Kirstee," Sasha said, through gritted teeth as she tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Nothing, just wanted to ask you if you were invited to Cloe's party this Saturday?" Kirstee asked.

"What?" Sasha asked, looking nonplussed.

"I'll take that as a no," Kirstee giggled. "Everyone else was… well, everyone else but you and Jade."

"It's going to like, be the biggest party of the year!" Kaycee beamed.

"Well, were you invited?" Sasha asked, plainly.

"That's why we're here," said Kirstee.

"We have a proposition for you," Kaycee finished

"Like what?"

"We want to crash the party," Kirstee stated, excitedly. "Like, get in without her permission."

"Yeah, there's gonna be like, alcohol too!" Kaycee said.

"So we wanna get drunk and wreck the place," Kirstee added. "You in?"

Sasha bit her lip anxiously and looked over to Cloe. She invited everyone in their year, except her, Jade and the Tweevils and that's just rude.

"Have you asked Jade?"

"Not yet," Kirstee said. "But I bet she'll be in. Cloe's party needs to be crashed. And since the Bratz are no more, who better to do it than two previous members."

"Yeah," Kaycee chanted.

Sasha looked back over to Cloe who had now walked over and started talking to Yasmin. Yasmin was invited I bet.

"I'm in," Sasha said, looking back to the Tweevils who smiled at each other.

"Neato," they said.

"We'll go speak to Jade," Kaycee said.

"Who knows, maybe we can be your new Yasmin and Cloe!" Kirstee cried.

"Yeah!" they chanted and Sasha groaned.

She hoped crashing Cloe's party would be worth it.


	3. Teenage Drunkenness

-III-  
TEENAGE DRUNKENNESS

The first week of school was quite possibly the most boring thing Cloe had ever experienced.

She had taken all the sorts of classes she thought she would need to become a fashion designer, but the two main problems were that all of the classes were with Jade and Cloe didn't really want to be a designer anymore.

Ever since summer break, Cloe hadn't been enjoying drawing as much as she used to. The truth was band camp opened a lot of doors for her. She had learnt how to play the guitar and the drums and she had done a lot of singing training and she felt her vocal range had improved a lot since before. As soon as she got back, the first thing she did was write a song about the argument between her friends and she had felt a lot better about the situation… until she had bumped into both Jade and Sasha who seemed still really annoyed with her.

But that wasn't going to upset her, she had been planning the "First Week Down" party since the end of last year, and just because she and her friends were in a fight didn't mean she would call it off. Basically, the party was to celebrate the completion of the first week of their last year of high school and to wish everyone luck for the rest of the weeks to come. They would never have first day back excitement again, well not at Styles High that is.

Her parents were going to be away for the weekend so it was perfect. She had spoken to them about it and promised it would be a tame get together and that there was no need to call her older sister Sonya, disrupting her from her first week back at college to babysit.

Of course Cloe may or may not have forgotten to mention that some of the guys were replanning on bringing alcohol, but Cloe was sure everyone would be mature about it, especially her. She was planning to have a few drinks, but not get too drunk. She had only been drunk once before at one of Cameron's parties, but luckily for her the girls were there to look after her.

As Cloe sat on her bed, laptop in front of her and going through the people who had accepted her invitation for tonight, she began to wonder if she should have invited Sasha and Jade. After all, she could have just avoided them or they might not have even come.

"Cloe, we're going now," called her mother from downstairs.

Cloe quickly closed her laptop and hurried downstairs where her mom and dad were waiting by the door with carry bags beside them.

"Now honey, please behave tonight," her mother stated, giving her daughter a hug. "No loud music past twelve and everyone must be home by about three. I- We will be back at around five tomorrow evening."

"Bye Clo," her father said, picking up her daughter in a large bear hug before kidding her head. "Take care."

"Bye mom, bye dad," Cloe said, as her two parents picked up their carry bags.

Her parents looked awkwardly at each other for a few moments, before looking back to Cloe and smiling with her father leading the way out of the door. Cloe watched as her dad went into their larger blue car and her mother got into their smaller grey one. Cloe wondered why were they taking different cars, but there was probably a legitimate reason so Cloe didn't worry about it and she closed the door.

"Okay people we have three hours to make this house a party pad!" Cloe said aloud, before realising that no-one else was there.

Cloe quickly took all the breakable items out of the living room and put them up in her parents room before taking out the snacks she had made earlier and lying them out across the table. People probably wouldn't eat much, but just in case. She also laid out a punchbowl (which would more than likely be spiked before the end of the night) and a whole lot of red cups. She started up the music, playing a playlist one of her friends from band camp had arranged for her, hoping it would be the sorts of music everyone would like.

She then hurried upstairs and changed into a short maroon coloured dress with a thick black hem and straps before putting on tall black heels. She frizzed up her hair, applied dark eyeliner and bright red lipstick with some light brown eye shadow.

She hurried back downstairs just as the doorbell rang. It was seven o'clock, time for the party to begin.

An hour later the entire room was packed, people where everywhere and the alcohol had already been well broken into, with some of Cameron and Dylan's work friends going off to buy more.

Majority of their year was there. Meygan, Fianna and Dana had all arrived together. Koby, Eitan and Cade, Bryce and Katia, Nevra, Kumi, Lilani and many other people Cleo didn't even know. They had spread out all over the living room, turning the music up incredibly loud and a lot of people were dancing crazily.

Yasmin had arrived and was wearing a sweet purple strapless dress and simple heels. She looked really cute, but didn't really get into the party and spent majority of the night sitting awkwardly at the end of the couch drinking the punch which apparently no-one had spiked yet.

Cloe was really happy to see Cameron, practically jumping on him when he came through the door. He commented on her new appearance with a slight wicked look in her eye which told her he enjoyed the edger version of Cloe, which excited her.

Cloe was having so much fun, she barley even registered when Sasha and Jade walked into the party, with Sasha wearing a red boob-tube and matching skirt and boots with Jade wearing a short green dress and heels.

"Cloe, no," Cameron said, pulling her back onto the couch they had been sitting together when Cloe stood up to go speak to the crashers.

"It's-it's fine," Cloe stammered, slightly giddy. "I'm just going to say hi."

She blew Cameron a kiss and wobbled over to them, grinning broadly at the two girls.

"Hey!" Cloe yelled, opening her arms and hugging them awkwardly. "I know you weren't invited, but I don't care. You look awesome, have you lost weight?! Here! Have a drink! Have two, have more, I still don't care!"

Cloe spun around and took two the last drinks from the pack on the coffee table and thrust them into Sasha and Jade's hands before waving at them and walking off into the kitchen, Sasha and Jade muttering something about, "Not knowing where the other two went," before they wondered off into the crowd.

Cloe made it to the kitchen, picking up a few corn chips from the table before spying Eitan standing by the punch-bowl.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arm around him, Eitan pulling back slightly.

"You gonna spike my punch dude," she said, widening her eyes at him.

"Er… no," Eitan responded, shyly. "I was just wondering if anyone else had. I'm not drinking."

"Oh," Cloe said, drawing out her words. "You're one of THOSE guys! It's okay though, you're still doable. You got the bad-boy look, with the good guy attitude."

Eitan took slight offence at her comments before shrugging his shoulders. She was obviously very drunk.

"Well, as far as I know it's not," Cloe continued. "Although, you could always go speak to Yas-min. She's not drinking either. You can just speak to her, or do whatever else it is you two do."

With that Cloe let go of Eitan and went to move back into the living room before spying something lying on the counter that could make the night even better.

Cloe returned into the living room holding an empty bottle. She turned off the music and stood up on the couch, waiting for everyone's attention before she yelled, "SPIN THE BOTTLE!"


	4. RecoveryDiscovery

-IV-  
RECOVERY/DISCOVERY

Jade hadn't admitted it, but she had never drunk alcohol before. She figured it would just be fun, enhance the night kind of thing, and it sort of did. Without it she felt the night would have been really awkward, after all from what she could remember she spent pretty much all of her time with Sasha; however she couldn't really remember much of it.

When she awoke the next morning, she initially thought she had made it home and had collapsed onto her couch, until she realised it wasn't _her_ couch.

Her vision was blurred at first but soon returned, not before her head starting throbbing. She went to sit up before she realised there was something over her body, an arm. She moved the arm off and sat up, looking around to realise the arm had belonged to Sasha and they had fallen asleep together on the couch.

How embarrassing, they were supposed to be fighting and instead they ending up spooning.

Jade rubbed her eyes again, wishing her head would stop hurting before she looked around the living room. The place was completely trashed, empty bottles, plates, cups and bits of food everywhere, with the streamers and balloons torn off the walls and now lying on the floor. Jade dreaded to think what the rest of the house looked like.

She heard someone in the kitchen moving around and the sounds of a trash bag rustling pulsed through her ears as if she was standing underneath a plane about to take off.

Jade watched as the cause of the noise emerged out into the living room, expecting it to be Cloe but Jade was relieved when it turned out to be Yasmin, dragging a large white trash bag behind her that was almost already filled to the rim with garbage.

"Yas, what are you doing here?" Jade managed to say, and Yasmin looked up from the floor.

"Oh, you're awake," Yasmin said, smiling. "Yeah I stayed behind. I wanted to make sure everyone got home okay. I can't tell you how many times I had to drive intoxicated people home. Then by the time I got back it was almost morning and you guys were asleep, so figured whilst I waited for you to wake up, I'd make a start at the clean-up."

"But was Cloe's party," Jade pointed out. "Why are you doing this?"

Yasmin picked up a plastic plate and put it into the trash bag before looking back to Jade.

"Because Cloe's my friend, regardless of what's happened between the four of us," Yasmin explained, "and we've been through so much together. That should count for something."

Jade nodded. Yasmin was right.

"And besides, if her parents get back and see this they're going to freak!" Yasmin added, as Sasha stirred behind Jade.

"Where am I?" Sasha asked, dazed and sitting up a little, rubbing her eyes as Jade laughed.

"Still at Cloe's," she answered. "You as hung-over as I am?"

Sasha nodded and put her head back down on the couch,

"Well, maybe Yas can find us some Tylenol cos _we_ gotta get up," Jade stated, standing and grabbing Sasha's hand, tugging at her as Sasha groaned angrily in response.

After a while, Jade got Sasha up and they started to clean up the living room, managing to get it to a relatively respectable state, Yasmin finding some painkillers in the upstairs bathroom cabinet and she then poured them both some water, giving them the painkillers as Jade and Sasha chanted, "Thank you mom."

Yasmin laughed before returning to the cutlery she was washing up in the kitchen.

Next the girls focused on the kitchen, clearing up all the spilled foods and drinks before washing up all the glasses and plates and returning all the breakable items to their places in the living room.

The three girls collapsed down onto the couch, looking over the now squeaky-clean room and smiling.

"Cloe better be grateful about this or I'll-"

"What Sasha? Mess it all up again and ruin our masterpiece!" Jade teased and Sasha grimaced.

"Not that, something much more painful! Oh, it'll scar!" Sasha sniped, and Jade and Yasmin laughed.

"Thanks for helping me with this guys," Yasmin said, leaning on Jade's shoulder and Sasha did the same on the other side. "I don't think I could have done it alone."

"No problems Pretty Princess," Jade answered, kindly. "You were right about Cloe."

Yasmin smiled. It was the first time any of them had called each other by their nicknames in such a long time. They had missed it.

There was a bump from upstairs, and the girls looked up.

"Is Queen Cloe finally awake?" Sasha asked.

"Must be," Yasmin answered. "I peered in when I went to find the painkillers and I saw an outline of someone in the bed. Cloe told me she had her door locked during the party, so it couldn't have been anyone else."

They could hear really heavy footsteps coming closer and closer to the stairs until two big black shoes appeared at the top, the owner making their way down the stairs.

The person didn't notice the three shocked girls on the couch, instead carrying their grey sweater; they reached the bottom of the stairs and ran straight out, the door swinging shut behind them.

The house was silent for a few moments, the three girls on the couch trying to take in what they had seen.

"That… that was not Cloe," Yasmin managed, however unsure if anyone would be able to say anymore.

"Oh, no way this is messed up!" Sasha cried, standing up and beginning to walk over to the stairs.

"Sasha, what are you doing!?" Jade exclaimed, standing up and running after her up the stairs, Yasmin following.

"I'm going in to see "Angel" and to demand what the hell HE is doing here!?" Sasha stated, firmly as she led the girls along the hallway and into Cloe's room.

She opened the door and they saw Cloe lying on her bed, asleep. She was lying on her stomach with her head facing the side and her back was completely bare, with the bottom half of her body covered by her blanket.

The girls shrieked in shock as Cloe stirred.

"CLOE!" Sasha cried. "What is going on!?"

Cloe's blinked a few times, unsure of where she was as Yasmin hurried forwards and picked up one of Cloe's oversized shirts from the ground and put it over her as Cloe sat up, her bare skin covered by the shirt.

Yasmin sat on the edge of the bed closet to Cloe as Sasha and Jade sat up at the foot of the bed, looking concerned.

"I can't remember," Cloe said, rubbing her head.

"You mean you don't remember waking up with DYLAN beside you!?" Sasha snapped, quickly and Cloe looked shocked.

"Ah… what?" she asked, looking horrified and trying to process what she had said.

"You really don't remember anything?" Jade asked, softly.

"No, I don't remember anything before… spin the bottle," Cloe replied, tears starting to appear in her eyes. "What have I done?"

All of the hatred Jade had felt towards Cloe before left her at that point and all she wanted to do was run forwards and hug her, but Yasmin beat her to it and wrapped her arms around her now weeping friend.

Jade looked over to Sasha and she too looked sympathetic towards Cloe, no longer eager to injure her.

Cloe and Yasmin parted and Cloe wiped her eyes.

"S-s-so… why are y-you… guys s-still… here?" she asked, between her sobs.

"We cleaned up for you," Yasmin answered, kindly.

"We weren't sure when you'd be awake," Jade added and Cloe was taken-back, "or when your parents were getting home."

"Oh my god thanks you guys," Cloe cried, overwhelmed with gratitude. "You didn't have to do that."

"You're our friend Cloe," Sasha said, and the three girls immediately looked at her, knowing how hard it must have been for the slightly conceited Sasha to be the first to say it, "through the good times and the bad times."

"We've been having a lot of bad time's recently haven't we?" Cloe pointed out and the girls nodded.

"Well, you know what they say," Jade said. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

The girls sat in silence for a while, before Cloe starting crying again and this time all three girls moved to comfort her.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome, so go click that little button! Ok-Go!  
MikaylaRose x**


	5. On The Mend

**Hey guys.  
****So, this hasn't been updated in a while, mainly because I'm not sure if I should update or not!? Please remember to review if you want me to continue, it would mean a lot.  
****MikaylaRose**

* * *

-V-  
ON THE MEND

Yasmin stayed with Cloe until she had fully come to terms with the night before, with Sasha and Jade leaving about an hour after Cloe's shock awakening.

Cloe showered and Yasmin found some clean clothes for her, with Yasmin tidying up Cloe's room in her absence. Yasmin and Cloe were talking in her bedroom about the night before when Cloe heard the front door open and her mother's voice.

Yasmin followed her out of the room and into the hallway where Cloe ran down the stairs and hugged her mother tightly, Polita looking quizzically up at Yasmin who quickly shrugged her shoulders. She didn't think Cloe would want her parents thinking something was wrong.

"Hi honey- oh, and Yasmin. Shocked to see us Cloe?" Polita asked, smiling down at Cloe who nodded.

"What are you guys doing back so early!?" Cloe managed, her voice cracking a little and her head still throbbing- she hadn't expected her parents back until Sunday night.

"Oh we err… we need to sort out some stuff here so we decided to not go to the retreat," her mother stammered, Cloe looking quite puzzled.

"Did you get up to much last night?" her father asked, walking straight past his wife and waving at Yasmin before placing his suitcase down by the couch.

"Um, no… no not really," Cloe stammered, placing her hands behind her back and watching her parents surveying over the living room before they awkwardly looked at one another and quickly looked away, her mother retiring to her bedroom and her father going upstairs.

"Well, I better go now," Yasmin said, making her way down the stairs and hugging Cloe, placing a comforting hand on her forehead and picking up her handbag from the couch, slinging it over her shoulder and leaving.

As Yasmin drove home she kept thinking of everything that had happened the night before, feeling completely exhausted. Before spin the bottle the party was relatively calm, but everything went crazy after that, with people getting more and more intoxicated- Cloe worse than anyone- and it was suddenly all up to Yasmin to play hostess. In fact, she had no time at all to have fun last night because she was maintaining control over the house, keeping all the guests in check and driving them home once they passed out or were determined to drive themselves.

She finally arrived home and trudged inside, apologizing to her mom for her lateness and making her way up to her bedroom, throwing herself down onto her bed and falling straight to sleep without even changing her clothes.

She awoke a few hours later and immediately made herself something to eat before showering and changing and going back to her room, trying to start her homework before receiving a message from Eitan.

_Hey, wanna come by to the smoothie bar? I'm on my break. X_

Yasmin was slightly puzzled. Eitan had never specifically asked her to come to see him before, but never the less she answered quickly back that she would go- after all, she wasn't really interested in her stupid Bio report anyway.

She applied some make-up and tied her up her hair before slipping out of the house and walking down to the mall, which today seemed practically deserted.

She found Eitan sitting at one of the tables outside of the smoothie bar, another bartender was taking the shift. She smiled as she sat opposite him, noticing that there were two smoothies on the table, one for each of them.

"Hey, sorry I took so long," Yasmin said, smiling and Eitan smiled back.

"No problems," he answered, Yasmin sitting and gesturing towards the smoothies. "It's on me."

Yasmin smiled and took a sip of her favorite smoothie flavor.

"So, Cloe's party," Eitan said after a while. "It's all anyone is talking about. What did you think about it?"

Yasmin shook her head a little and placed her smoothie back onto the table.

"Crazy," Yasmin answered, simply. "I don't know if you noticed, but majority of it I spent cleaning up after everyone."

"Yeah I wondered where you go to, I would have helped but I left pretty early," Eitan informed her. "It was the only way I could shake off The Tweevils."

"Wait, The Tweevils!?" Yasmin cried, confused. "They were NOT invited."

"Were half of them invited that night?" Eitan laughed, but Yasmin was concerned.

If The Tweevils were there, it means they probably went around recording everything they saw… maybe even what happened with Cloe and Dylan…!?

Yasmin stayed with Eitan for about half an hour before returning home, her thoughts still on The Tweevils and wondering how they even got in with her watching the door and wondering what they had found out.

She called Cloe, who didn't seem too worried about it so Yasmin calmed herself down and finished her homework, glad to know she could spend Sunday just chilling out.

Monday came around fast- as usual- and Yasmin soon found herself in her first double lesson of Math, just waiting for the bell to go for her Creative Writing class. The rest of the morning period went just as slow, and she hadn't seen Cloe all morning which reawakened her concern.

At lunch she entered the cafeteria, noticing Cloe, Jade and Sasha all seated on opposite sides of the room again. It appeared their brief rekindling on Saturday morning was a one off thing which greatly disappointed Yasmin. She really missed The Bratz Pack, and she knew the others did too but they were just too proud to admit it.

Yasmin got her lunch and sat in the other corner of the room, breaking into her apple and eating slowly.

Just as she was about to open her juice, she noticed The Tweevils had gone over to Cloe, who suddenly looked quite distressed. They laughed loudly, bumping butts and pointing at Cloe before Yasmin noticed Cloe's eyes beginning to water.

There was no way Yasmin was going to stand for this, regardless of the whole "we have split up" thing, there was no way she was letting Cloe get upset, especially not by those evil twins.

Yasmin stood up and stormed over to the table, standing beside Cloe and crossing her arms.

"Excuse me, what the hell do you think you're saying to Cloe?" Yasmin asked, sternly.

"Nothing, just the truth," Kaycee said, smiling.

"That's she's a little slut and soon everyone is going to know about it!" Kirstee cried, glancing at her sister and grinning wider.

"What Cloe does is none of your business," Yasmin exclaimed, angrily. "And besides, how would you know anyway?!"

"We got told from a reliable source, and Cloe is a major wh-!" Kirstee began, before her and her sister's eyes suddenly widened.

Yasmin looked around as Sasha and Jade appeared behind her, crossing their respective arms and moving to stand on either side of Cloe.

"Well at least Cloe's getting some action," Sasha sniped, quickly. "When was the last time you even kissed someone other than your mother?"

"Um…" Kaycee stammered.

"Yeah, so go annoy someone else," Jade snapped. "Preferably, each other. It could solve a lot of problems."

"Don't think this is the end Bratz, especially for you Cloe," Kirstee warned, as she and her sister began to walk away. "Keep your eyes open."

And the sisters sourly left.

Yasmin looked from Sasha to Jade to Cloe, all four of the girls smiling at each other.

"Thank you so much guys," Cloe said quietly, running her fingers through a stray piece of her blonde hair. "I guess I'm just really vulnerable right now."

"It's okay, we understand," Jade said, moving and sitting opposite Cloe, with Sasha sliding down beside Cloe and Yasmin making her way to the other side of the table beside Jade.

"You need someone to support you right now," Yasmin added, smiling kindly at Cloe.

"I guess we had the same idea," Sasha pointed out, and the other girls nodded.

The four of them sat in silence, just looking at one another and smiling, glad of each other's company.

The bell soon rang, signaling the end of lunch and the four girls stood up beginning to make their way towards the door before Yasmin pulled them back.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come right out and say it," Yasmin said, the three girls looking at her curiously. "I missed you guys. And look, I know we've had our problems, but this is our senior year! This may be the last time we get to be together, the four of us. I mean, who knows where we'll be next year and I think we should spend as much time with each other whilst we still can. All of our years of friendship has to count for something, right? We're the Bratz, the girls with the passion for fashion! BFF's- or were those just empty words for you guys?"

The girls were all silent for a while, Yasmin feeling her eyes starting to water but she pulled her tears back.

"Yas is-" Sasha began, before quickly cutting herself off. "I mean, Pretty Princess is right."

Yasmin smiled at Sasha, before all of the girls starting laughing and moved into a large group hug, the girls only being broken apart by the warning bell, telling them they should be in class by now.

"We better go," they said, linking arms and hurrying through the hallways towards their classes, everything seeming perfect again.


	6. Denial

-VI-  
DENIAL

Sitting at the Smoothie Bar surrounded by her three oldest and best friends was something Sasha never though she would experience again.

Whilst her first week back of school had been a long and lonely one, her second had somewhat picked up dramatically and by the end of the first month of school she soon found herself unequivocally happy again.

"I'm so glad that week is over!" Cloe exclaimed, placing her hands on both Jade and Yasmin's shoulders who were sitting either side of her.

"Cloe, the year's just started," Jade pointed out, smiling slightly. "You can't honestly be _that _over school already!"

"On the contrary Kool Kat, I can be very over school already," Cloe answered, glumly. "After all, everyone stills thinks I'm a slut."

"Not everyone Cloe," Jade replied. "Most people don't even believe the rumors."

"And besides, it's not like you wanted to sleep with him," Yasmin added, scanning her eyes around the Smoothie Bar, however sighing a little and returning her gaze to the others.

Yasmin was clearly looking for Eitan. Yasmin and Eitan had been hanging out a lot lately, and Sasha was a little concerned. It would be Yasmin's first relationship and Sasha didn't want her friend getting hurt. As much as Sasha liked Eitan, she knew that boys could be trouble. In fact, Sasha was so sure boys were trouble that she hadn't been on a date in months. She just couldn't even imagine herself on a date with any of the guys...

"I know, I just mega regret it," Cloe said, resting her head on her hands. "I mean, I always thought my first time would be a beautiful moment, you know? With someone I honestly, truly and completely love and instead I don't even remember it!"

"Are you sure you even had sex with Dylan?" Sasha asked quietly, leaning over Jade to speak directly to Cloe. "I mean, you haven't actually spoken to him about it?"

"Well what else do you think they were doing naked in bed?" Jade hissed, slightly smiling. "Playing naked twister?"

"Maybe!" Sasha cried, leaning back and taking a long sip of her blueberry smoothie. "All I'm saying is, you should talk to Dylan about it."

"I don't know what I'd say!" Cloe answered. "I mean, what if he thinks it was something… more? You know, more than just a drunk hook up?"

"I know Dylan," Jade said, twirling her straw around in her smoothie. "Sex is a way of life to him, not a beautiful moment."

"And how exactly do you know that!?" Sasha demanded, her voice sounding much angrier than she had expected.

"Whoa, chill Bunny Boo," Jade said, calmly. "I told you guys when Dylan and I went out last year, we never did anything because I didn't want to. That's why he broke up with me, remember."

"And I was just a way to release his sexual frustration!" Cloe cried, sadly. "I'm so stupid- I'm never drinking again!"

The others girls laughed.

"What? I don't drink all the time!" Cloe cried, standing and holding her hips.

"No, but when you do you always make your mark," Jade teased and Cloe sat back down sourly. "Remember when you wrote all over Cameron's bedroom wall at his party?"

"He still hasn't been able to get that paint off!" Yasmin laughed, before she and Jade started laughing loudly, whilst Cloe pouted.

"I guess it was kinda funny," Cloe said, smiling a little before the two girls calmed down. "Anyway, I better go- mom wants to talk to me about something."

"You don't think she knows…?" Yasmin began, seriously.

"No," Cloe said, quickly. "She has no idea about the party. No, I think there's something wrong, I mean they came back really early from their holiday and both my parents have been acting really weird lately. I'm worried."

"How so?" Jade asked.

"Well, this morning I noticed my dad sleeping up in Sonya's room," Cloe explained, quizzically. "When I asked why, he just avoided the question."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Jade replied, kindly.

"And plus, I'm feeling kind of woozy," Cloe finished, standing up. "I think I need a good meal, that cafeteria food is doing me no favors!"

"I think I might go too," Yasmin said, finishing her smoothie and standing up also. "I have an essay to start, and if I want to leave my house sometime this weekend I need to finish it as soon as I can!"

Yasmin and Cloe took turns hugging their friends goodbye before they left the mall, leaving Sasha and Jade alone at the bar, the exact situation Sasha had been avoiding since the morning after Cloe's party.

Whilst Jade had never drank alcohol before, Sasha had a few times and actually recovered much better than Jade, being able to remember the whole night up to when she fell asleep on the couch, with Jade not remembering anything. Sasha had tried to push it to the back of her mind, and tell herself it was the alcohol in her body and nothing more, but the feelings wouldn't go away.

During the game of spin the bottle Cloe spent majority of it making out with Dylan as they kept spinning each other but the one time Sasha participated, it landed on the dark haired girl sitting next to her, Jade.

Everyone just laughed, especially Cloe who was leading to the chant for them to kiss. Sasha was still relatively sober and suddenly became really nervous, Jade however was quite drunk by this point and practically leapt onto her friend, the girls kissing for much longer than needed to a roaring applause from the rest of the group. Jade just kept laughing afterward, but Sasha was a little confused.

She knew it was just a party thing, and Jade didn't seem to remember anything, but Sasha most definitely did and it scared her a little. She had never considered being attracted to females, however ever since that night whenever she spoke with Jade her stomach began to turn and she could barley string a sentence together. It was something she had never experienced before, not even with ex-boyfriends. She hoped it was just a phase, after all if her parents or friends found out she had no idea how they'd react, not to mention Jade if she didn't feel the same.

"I hope Cloe's parents are okay," Jade said, and Sasha shook herself back into reality. "I mean, they've always seemed so in love- Cloe used to be so worried they'd start making out in front of us and embarrass her!"

Sasha laughed uncomfortably and quickly returned to her smoothie. She had no idea what to say- it was a first for the usually confident and loud Sasha.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked her, after they had sat in silence for a while and Sasha avoided her eye contact.

"Hmm? Err, yeah I'm fine!" Sasha answered, quickly.

"Okay," Jade responded, hoping her friend wasn't mad at her again or something. "Anyway, I better go too. Mika is going to need her dinner soon. I'll talk to you soon Bunny Boo."

Jade stood up and hugged Sasha goodbye, Sasha feeling her stomach turning before they let go and Jade smiled slightly awkwardly at her before she left, leaving Sasha alone at the smoothie bar.

She sighed loudly, finishing her smoothie before someone sat down beside her.

At first she hoped Jade had come back, but instead it was Koby, someone she hadn't really spoken to since last year.

"Hey Sasha, how are you?" Koby asked her, smiling sweetly.

"I'm good, how are you?" Sasha replied, smiling back.

Koby was nice, and Sasha had known him for quite a while. She knew he wouldn't be "trouble" like any of the other guys, he was too quiet to be like that. Maybe if she spent more time with Koby, she could get over her little "girl crush" on Jade… right?

* * *

**Remember to review pretty please! x**


	7. Bratz Reissued

-VII-  
BRATZ REISSUED

Cloe sat on her bed, flipping through a magazine and eating chocolate whilst wearing her extra comfortable pajamas. She needed to de-stress from what she had been told when she got home a few hours prior.

Her parents were splitting up.

Surprised wasn't even close to describing how Cloe felt about the situation. Everyone always went on about how close her parents were, and how in love they had been- Cloe wished that she could have even half of the beautiful relationship her parents had. They had met as children and grew up together. They were best friends and finally admitting their love to one another during their senior year prom. It was the perfect romance story, and now it was ending.

They wouldn't tell Cloe why when she asked, her mother merely said that they weren't in love anymore and left it at that. Cloe felt there had to be something more, but was too upset to ask. She ran up to her room and cried for hours before her mom came up and sat with her for a while, reminding her how much she loved her and that both her and her father would always support her.

When Cloe calmed down, she first called her older sister Sonya who had been told a few weeks prior. Sonya told her that their weekend away was a final attempt to rekindle their parents' relationship before processing with the final paperwork, but it didn't work and that's why they came home early. After speaking with Sonya for a while, she called Yasmin who was very supportive and Cloe felt a little better.

Now Cloe was just trying to keep herself busy, but everything she did made her think of how strange it would be when her father moved out of the house next Thursday. He told her he would come and see her all the time, but he didn't mention where exactly he was moving to.

She finished the magazine and pulled her laptop up to her bed from the floor, switching it on and scrolling down her Facebok timeline, liking a few photos before finding herself bored again. She saw Dylan's name pop up on the chat section, so Cloe immediately turned her chat off.

She knew she should talk to Dylan, but that would make the situation real, and she was just hoping it was all a dream, or that she'd just be able to forget it and move on.

An alert went off on her page, telling her someone had posted something to her wall. She quickly checked to see that Cameron had posted a picture. Curiously, she clicked it and it was a screen shot from a real estate agent of the old Bratz office that was currently for sale.

The caption from Cameron underneath read: _Bratz Magazine? X_

It had already been liked a few dozen times and Cloe was suddenly overwhelmed. That was the one thing missing right now, the magazine. It was once so important to her and the rest of the girls, and since they sold the office they figured they would never be able to start it again. Perhaps this was a sign?

She spoke with the other girls online about it, and they decided to meet up at the smoothie bar the next afternoon to discuss the possibility of starting up the magazine again- after all, Your Thing had regained the top spot in the magazine world, and now they were back in Stylesville they couldn't just stand by and watch the world be turned pink.

Cloe soon decided to go to sleep, however not too soon after she found herself in her bathroom vomiting. She wasn't even sure why, it wasn't like she had been drinking alcohol, or eating any bad foods?

She put it down to how upset she had been earlier and after feeling better returned to bed, before suddenly panicking. She quickly checked the date on her phone- she was almost two weeks late for her period and she hadn't even realized. And now she was throwing up…

"No, no Cloe!" Cloe said to herself, sitting up in her bed and breathing deeply. "There's no way, no way! Take that out of your head. No way…"

But as Cloe fell to sleep that night, she couldn't help thinking that yes, yes there was a way and it had happened about a month ago.

* * *

"The place looks almost the same as when we left it!" Cloe beamed, looking around the Bratz office and smiling.

She was right, all the wallpaper and floors seemed exactly the same and all they needed was to buy some new furniture and the Bratz office was back.

"Well the last owners were fans of you and decided to leave it how it was," the real estate lady said, standing by the large window as the four Bratz girls looked around the office.

"Do you remember all the fun we used to have here?" Jade exclaimed, walking around the place where the computer desks used to be.

"We really did, didn't we?" Sasha pointed out, gesturing over the area where the old sound system was.

"Well, what do we think? Should we put Bratz magazine back into publication?" Yasmin asked them all, as the four of them met up in the middle of the living room area.

"I don't know... what about school?" Cloe pointed out, being the Bratz member who generally struggled with her school work the most.

"If school stars getting too hectic, I'm sure our readers will understand," Jade answered, softly. "It's our last year, everyone knows it's a biggie."

"Yeah, and I mean they've stuck with us so far," Sasha pointed out.

"And my daughters would LOVE if I told them you girls were getting back together," the real estate lady chimed in, walking over to them clutching her clip board firmly under the arm.

The four girls smiled at one another before nodding and cheering excitedly.

"Bratz are BACK!" they exclaimed together, dancing around and cheering again.

Suddenly, Cloe felt her stomach began to ache and her throat burned.

"Excuse me," she stammered, bolting out of the room and out into the hallway, spying The Your Thing door up ahead but turning a quick left and bursting into the bathrooms, making it to the cubicle just in time and vomiting again.

A few minutes later, she heard the door open and people coming in.

"Angel? Are you in here?" Sasha called, and after wiping her mouth Cloe flushed the toilet and walked out, rinsing her face at the sink and washing her hands before Yasmin offered her a mint.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Yasmin asked her softly.

"Yeah, did you eat something funky?" Sasha added, concerned.

Cloe shook her head as she put the mint into her mouth, really desiring a toothbrush.

"Then what's wrong?" Jade asked, placing her hand on Cloe's shoulder.

"I don't know," Cloe responded, feeling her eyes beginning to water and she started to feel sick again. "But… but… what I do know is… I'm late."

"Late… for what?" Yasmin asked, however all three girls knew immediately what she meant.

"Oh Angel," Sasha stated, before the three girls wrapped their arms around their crying blonde fried, none of them sure about what to say.

* * *

**Please remember to review, not feeling much love for this story so please let me know if you're liking it!**

** P.S. Shout out to Luvthaart101 for her continued support! I really appreciate it! :) x**


	8. All Work And No Play

-VIII-  
ALL WORK AND NO PLAY

"Thank you, have a nice afternoon!" Jade chimed, handing the large bag over the counter to the tall, red headed teenage girl, smiling at her before the customer left.

Jade sighed loudly; the store was finally quiet after a crazy Saturday.

When Jade got back from Japan at the start of the year, her parents- both teachers at a local elementary school- found out that they had lost their jobs and their family soon found themself in debt, with Jade having to get a job at Strut It! in order to support her parents whilst they tried to find new jobs.

The worst part was that Jade was now balancing her schooling (which was increasingly becoming hectic), work life (every night after school and on weekends) and her new commitments with Bratz magazine, after all she couldn't let her friends down and whilst the magazine has only just started to come back onto the scene so she couldn't just quit her job, what if the magazine went bust again, then she'd be back where she started.

No, she had to just keep soldiering on and hopefully things would start looking up at home just like they had been at school.

After the fight at the end of last year, it was hard to even think about the Bratz getting back together, after all things were said that could never be unsaid. But now, they were together again, meeting up before lessons, at lunch, having sleepovers and their first issue since their hiatus was coming out this evening after her shift.

"Hey Jade, you can leave now if you want," her colleague and friend Fianna said, walking over to Jade at the till and placing a large box filled with jewelry on the counter. "You've got that party tonight for your first issue of Bratz magazine's return right?"

"Yeah," Jade smiled, happily. "But the girls understand if I can't be there for all of it."

"It's dead here now anyway," Fianna answered. "I'll lock up and make it over later; you should be there to greet people. Seriously girl, go. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Jade asked and Fianna nodded. "Okay, well I'll quickly go change in the back and I'll be off then. Thanks so much Fianna."

With that Jade quickly ran out to the back to collect her bag, taking out a short, strappy party dress that she had planned to change into later and quickly putting it on, putting her other clothes back in her bag before hurrying into the bathrooms, re-doing her hair and make-up.

"This bag was the best buy ever!" Jade quirked, putting everything back in her favorite bag which seemed to hold everything without looking to bulgy.

With that Jade hurried back through the store, saying goodbye to Fianna before leaving. She dashed through the mall, the whole place seeming deserted apart from the smoothie bar where Eitan was just closing up. Jade walked briskly through the streets, seeing a few people she knew before finally arriving at the Bratz office, walking inside and calling for the elevator.

"Like, look who it is, a little fashion freak."

"Yeah!"

Jade sighed. She didn't even need to turn around to figure out who had just come to stand either side of her.

"So we like, hear you're throwing a party tonight," Kirstee began, grinning. "Where is our invite?"

"Somewhere between a very high cliff and the ocean," Jade muttered, not looking at either of the Tweevils.

"Oh, why would you leave our invite there?" Kaycee asked. "That would be like totally hard to get to."

"No," Jade said, as the elevator opened and she jumped in, pressing the button before the other two could get in, "It means, you're not invited," And the doors closed, leaving the two irritated Tweevils behind.

Jade sighed loudly, before the elevator doors opened, the sound of fresh new music coming from the slightly ajar doors of the Bratz office. She made her way along the hallway, spying Burdine Maxwell, the self-proclaimed 'Reigning Queen of Fashion' peering in through the Bratz door.

"Burdine!" Jade cried, the 'Your Thing' editor practically jumping out of her pink pumps in shock before rearing around to see Jade. "What are you doing?"

"I was… just... looking for something for Royale!" Burdine stammered, Jade shaking her head.

"I don't think you'll find it in our room," Jade retorted, walking towards her and Burdine turned around, backing away towards the 'Your Thing' offices.

"Good point, I better go look somewhere else," Burdine said, before standing up straight and retaining her usual stature. "Well, enjoy this fun while you can Brat, you won't be for long."

Burdine turned around and marched back towards her offices, the elevator arriving as Kirstee and Kaycee emerged, grinning devilishly at Jade before going after their boss.

Puzzled, Jade turned around and walked into the Bratz offices, the room was covered with balloons and streamers with a large, "BRATZ REISSUED" sign across the main wall. There was a DJ booth and a large table of food, complete with a small stage and a microphone in the place where the long meeting table once was.

"Hey Kool Kat!" Cloe exclaimed, racing over to her holding a bunch of balloons. "We didn't think you'd be here this early!"

Cloe was wearing a tight halter neck red dress, with matching shoes and long dangly earrings. She had long blonde hair extensions in (as her hair now only reached the top of her shoulders) and fairly light make-up compared to her make-up of late, Jade seeing Yasmin's influence in the colors.

"Fianna covered for me," Jade replied and Cloe smiled.

"Rockin'!" Cloe cheered, handing Jade some balloons. "Here, the back room still need a ton of these."

Jade took the balloons and headed into the back room which seemed fairly similar however all the furniture had been pushed back. Sasha was typing something up on her computer, the Bratz girl wearing a low cut sparkly orange jumpsuit with short cut legs instead of full length. Her hair was short and choppy like normal, with sparkly make-up.

"Hey Bunny Boo, what are you up to?" Jade asked, Sasha jumping a little before turning to see Jade, immediately turning around afterwards.

"Just typing up one last thing for next weeks' issue," Sasha explained, Jade placing some of the balloons around the room before coming over to look at the screen, leaning in close.

"'How to Throw a Rockin' Welcome Back Party,'" Jade read aloud, before looking to Sasha. "It sounds awesome."

Sasha smiled uncomfortably, moving slightly away from Jade.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked, concerned. "Do I have bad breath or something?"

"No, you're perfect," Sasha stammered, quickly before going back to her computer and typing furiously. "I just really need to finish this article."

"Okay," Jade stated, before she slowly stepped back and returning to the main room.

Sasha had been acting strange for quite a while now. Ever since the Bratz had come back together, Jade had felt like Sasha was still mad at her, even though they had all decided to put what happened behind them. Jade had no idea what she had done, but whatever it was Sasha clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey guys, I got the drinks!" Yasmin cried as she walked through the doors followed by Cameron and Dylan who were carrying a pack of alcohol each, Yasmin only carrying sodas.

"Hey Cloe," Cameron said, placing the alcohol down on the table and smiling at her before adjusting the camera strap around his neck. "Sorry I haven't been able to speak with you in a while, I got this awesome new job at this garage so I've been there all week."

"No worries Cam," Cloe stammered, slightly glad he hadn't been able to speak to her.

"Hey Cameron, can you help with this?" Yasmin asked, trying to pour a very heavy bottle of soda into a bowl.

Cameron sighed and smiled a little at Cloe before turning around to help Yasmin.

"Hi Cloe," Dylan said, sweetly and winking at her before walking off.

Cloe breathed out loudly, feeling a little sick all of a sudden before Jade hurried over to her, placing her arm around her shoulder.

"You okay?" Jade whispered and Cloe nodded a little. "We'll all stay close to you tonight; make sure you won't have to be alone with him okay?"

The party soon began, with hundreds of people filing into the Bratz office within the hour, the burly security guard the girls had hired standing outside to watch out for any unexpected Tweevil attacks.

Jade laughed as Yasmin attempted some kind of shuffle dance, pretty much everyone was now dancing on the floor to an amazing remix Sasha had made herself. Yasmin's light brown frilly laced dress shook as she moved before she gave up, laughing loudly.

"That was terrible!" she cried, embarrassed.

"You're getting better," Jade commended, before someone placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Jade, how are you?" Cade asked, Jade not having spoken to him in a few weeks.

"Hey Cade, yeah long time no see," Jade responded, even though he was in her psychics class.

He had cut his hair quite short and wore a neat looking shirt and jeans, Jade figuring he was tied with Eitan as the two most stylish guys at the party.

"New look?" Jade asked and Cade nodded.

"Yeah, my ex-girlfriend threw out my whole wardrobe over the summer and bought me all new stuff," he responded, sourly. "I feel like a really effective mannequin, you know, modeling all the clothes she likes."

"You broke up with Meygan?" Jade quizzed, remembering how excited he was to be dating Meygan last year, he even took her to the junior prom.

"Last month," Cade told her. "Turns out, she was seeing someone else and decided to break up with me for him."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Cade answered. "Theysay your first love is forever, but what do _they_ know anyway."

"Well maybe you'll just have to go for second love?" Jade proposed and Cade smiled slightly.

"Maybe," he replied.

"Hey Jade, unveiling time," Cloe exclaimed, walking over to them and collecting both Jade and Yasmin, Jade smiling at Cade again before she left.

Cloe led them up to the small stage, Sasha meeting them there before Cloe tapped on the microphone, Sasha turning off the music with a remote before all attention turned to the girls. Cameron- as the official photographer for the night- took a few quick photos before the blonde Bratz member began.

"Welcome to the first Bratz party of the year," she smiled, "But this isn't just any old Bratz party, it's the re-opening of Bratz Magazine!"

The crowd cheered loudly, before Sasha stepped up to the microphone.

"The first issue will be on sale from 7 P.M. tonight; with you guys all getting a free first copy right here!" Sasha announced, the crowd cheering for the second time. "So, just like New Year's eve, let's countdown."

With that the TV screen behind them showed that it was currently 6:59, it then cut to a 10 second countdown.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT," Everyone chanted. "SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!"

With that, sparkly, shimmering confetti fell from the ceiling above, Yasmin and Jade picking up a stack of boxes from behind the stage before going into the crowd and beginning to hand out the first issues, the cover story being titled, "Back in Bratz!"

"Thanks everyone for coming tonight," Sasha continued into the microphone. "And remember, if it isn't Bratz, it isn't Stylin'!"

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness of this update. Please review x**


	9. First Date

-IX-  
FIRST DATE

Yasmin sat with Cloe, Sasha and Jade on the couch at Cloe's house, Sasha and Yasmin with their arms around Cloe as she held a tissue in her hand, having just cried quite loudly for a few minutes.

"I just… I thought they were kidding," Cloe whimpered, sniffing loudly. "I thought, it would just blow over. But now, it's happened and… it's just, so hard."

Cloe lent her head on Yasmin's shoulder, none of the girls sure of what to say to help as none of them had really been through what Cloe was going through. Yasmin could sort of relate as her father had died when she was young so she had only had her mother, however it wasn't as if he wanted to leave, sickness took him away.

"Have you called your sister?" Yasmin asked, finally.

"Sonya is sitting her midterms soon," Cloe responded. "I don't want to bother her. I just, I just really don't need something like this right now… especially with…"

Cloe trailed off, sitting upright and wiping her eyes as she began to cry again.

"Have you done a test yet?" Jade asked, leaning over Yasmin.

Cloe shook her head.

"No, I'm too scared," Cloe responded. "I'm still late, I've missed out on this whole month."

"You've got to take a test Angel," Sasha said, slowly. "It's the only way you'll know for sure-'

"I don't want to know for sure!" Cloe cried, standing up suddenly and facing the girls. "I'd rather just walk into the desert, crawl under a rock and cry loudly for the rest of my life! And then when they find my body, I'll be all 'skeletonny' and gross, with bugs crawling in my eye sockets and my hair will be all rough and sandy! AH!"

"Angel, chill!" Sasha cried, standing and placing her hands on shoulder's as she began to freak out. "Breath in, and out… slowly!"

Cloe started to calm herself down, Sasha only letting go when Cloe retained her normal composure.

"Would you like me to buy the test for you?" Jade offered and Cloe nodded a little, sighing loudly. "I'll do it tomorrow after work."

"Thanks Kool Kat," Cloe responded. "You better go, mom wants to 'chat' after lunch."

"It's fine," Yasmin answered, each of the girls hugging Cloe before making their way out of her house.

Sasha drove Jade and Yasmin home before heading off herself, Yasmin going inside and telling her mother about how sad Cloe was, Yasmin's mother and Cloe's mother being quite close friends.

Yasmin made her way up to her room, sitting down at her desk before logging onto her Bratz account which told her how many copies of the magazine had been sold. So far, over a thousand copies had been purchased since the release last night, which was a record for the magazine.

Yasmin smiled, wondering how anything could top that before her phone suddenly rang. She opened the flip top and smiled again, lifting the phone to her ear.

"Yas here," she said, sweetly.

"Hey… um… Yasmin?" Eitan's voice asked on the other side of the line. "It's Eitan. How are you?'

"Good," Yasmin answered. "How about you?"

"Great," Eitan responded. "Sorry I didn't get to spend much time with you last night, it was mainly because I was trying to ask you something, but I kind of kept chickening out."

Yasmin starting to smile uncontrollably, her stomach beginning to fill with butterflies.

"Oh really? And what did you want to ask me?" Yasmin asked, trying to sound more confident then she really was.

"Um… well… I…" Eitan stuttered. "Would… you… like to… go…"

"I'd love to," Yasmin cut off.

"Really?"

"Of course!" Yasmin beamed.

"Awesome!" Eitan cried, seeming much more relaxed now. "Pick you up at around five?"

"Sounds great," Yasmin answered, standing and practically jumping around on the spot. "See you then, bye."

"Goodbye Yasmin," Eitan said and they hung up, Yasmin smiling broadly.

Yasmin had never really discussed with anyone her feelings for Eitan; after all she was much better at helping others then helping herself. It was no secret that he was clearly her closest male friend and he had stuck with her all through the start of the year when she had felt quite lonely, Yasmin feeling like there was no one she could trust more than Eitan.

She had never really been on a date before, and even though she had just said goodbye to the girls, she needed their advice and in less than half an hour, Sasha, Jade and Cloe were over in her bedroom helping her choose clothes for the date.

"How was the conversation with you mom Cloe?" Sasha asked, as Yasmin was in her bathroom changing into the next dress.

"It just made me more depressed," Cloe responded. "I needed to think about something else, and there was no way I wasn't going to help my Pretty Princess out on her first date with EITAN!"

The three girls laughed and made little, "Ooo!" noises before Yasmin emerged from her bathroom, wearing a very tight black dress Cloe had brought for her.

"Slammin'!" Sasha beamed.

"Hot!" Cloe cried.

"Stylin'!" Jade commended.

Yasmin looked at herself in the dress. It was very low cut, and there was way too much cleavage showing for her liking, not to mention it left very little to the imagination, the dress being one of the shortest she had even worn.

"I can barley move," Yasmin admitted, trying hard to breathe.

"You don't need to," Cloe pointed out. "He's taking you out at night, clearly for dinner."

"I'm afraid that if I eat in this, it will burst," Yasmin responded and Cloe shook her head.

"It's pretty stretchy," Cloe explained but it didn't convince Yasmin.

"What else?" Yasmin asked and Jade picked up a very see through blouse. "No. You know, I think I'll just wear something casual like jeans and top."

"No, no, no!" Sasha snapped. "You got to show off the goods girl!"

"Eitan isn't asking me out for my 'goods'," Yasmin retorted. "It's not even a date, it's just, going out somewhere."

"You want to make a good impression right?" Jade asked.

Yasmin sighed loudly, before Jade pushed the blouse into her hands.

After another hour, the girls settled on a very tight pair of black leather shorts and a matching leather black jacket, with high boots. Cloe messed up Yasmin's light brown hair and applied dark red lipstick with heavy eye make-up.

"Love it!" Cloe, Jade and Sasha cried as Yasmin struggled down the stairs into the main hallway of her house, Yasmin looking incredibly uncomfortable with a slightly large bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hate it," Yasmin stated quietly, when she reached the bottom.

"You are totally going to get some tonight girl," Sasha exclaimed and Yasmin shook her head.

"I don't think I'll even be able to move out of the door," Yasmin smirked, her shorts squeaking together as she moved, "let alone get any action."

Suddenly the doorbell rang behind them and the three girls squealed, Yasmin just sighing a little before her butterflies from earlier returned.

Cloe, Sasha and Jade raced to the door and opened it, Eitan standing gingerly behind it with a bouquet of bright sunflowers in his hand.

"Hi Eitan," the three said together, grinning and giggling loudly.

"Hi girls," Eitan said, shyly. "Where's Yasmin?"

The three girls parted to reveal Yasmin standing awkwardly by the stairs; Eitan raised his eyebrows at her appearance as she walked over, tripping slightly but recovering.

"Hi Eitan," she managed, and Eitan smiled a little before handing her the flowers, her favorites. "Thank you! They're gorgeous."

"Time to go?" Eitan asked and Yasmin nodded, handing the flowers to Sasha before Jade suddenly noticed Yasmin's bag.

"What is in your bag girl?" Jade asked and Yasmin moved quickly out of the door. "A kitten?"

"Just necessities," she answered, quickly, standing behind Eitan. "Anyway, let's go."

Eitan turned around and Yasmin led him down the front path.

"And I want you home before elven!" Jade teased.

"Not unless you're too busy!" Sasha added and the three girls giggled again.

"Goodbye girls," Eitan said, and the three girls giggled even louder.

Yasmin and Eitan walked along the side walk towards Eitan's car, Yasmin's shorts squeaking loudly and she groaned angrily.

"Let me guess, this look is their doing?" Eitan asked and Yasmin nodded.

"I feel stupid," she sighed.

"You look… okay," Eitan managed, and Yasmin stopped.

"I look like a biker," Yasmin answered.

Eitan laughed.

"Where are we going?" Yasmin asked, as they reached his car and he held open the door for her. "The girls figured it would be dinner, they wanted me to wear this terribly tight dress."

"It's not dinner," Eitan responded. "Although, I'm not sure how well that outfit will go with where we're going?"

"Which is?" Yasmin asked.

"A surprise," Eitan answered. "Although, maybe we should swing by the mall and I'll buy you something more, normal to wear."

"Don't worry about it, I've got that covered," Yasmin said, gesturing to her bag. "I didn't think I'd last in this outfit anyway."

Eitan laughed again, the two hopping into the car and taking a detour to the mall. Yasmin changed into her casual three quarter jeans and plain white top and removed some of her make-up so she looked natural.

"Much better," Eitan said when she emerged from the restroom.

They returned to Eitan's car and they drove away from the mall, talking about half an hour to pull up around the woods and the camping grounds where the girls got lost in last year.

"What are we doing here?" Yasmin asked, as they got out of the car and Eitan led her into the woods.

"Surprise," he reminded her.

He led her through the woods; the sky was getting darker as it got closer to sunset. The trees got thicker and thicker and they climbed up a steep hill before they emerged to a sweet little clearing that overlooked the whole city, with the ocean beyond it and the sun just setting below the horizon. Yasmin looked down, spying a picnic rug and basket sitting in the center.

"You did all this?" Yasmin smiled as he helped her sit down on the picnic rug.

"Well, obviously not the sunset," Eitan joked and Yasmin smiled. "That was just good timing, but everything else, yeah. I found this place a few months ago when I went hiking with my dad, I come back here all the time. I figured the only other person who would admire this place as much as me would be you."

"It's beautiful," Yasmin beamed.

"With you here it is," Eitan replied and Yasmin smiled gingerly.

In the basket was an array of foods which had been prepared by Eitan's mother who owned a restaurant- it seemed that a knack for cooking ran in his family. The pair talked and ate for a long time, watching the sun fall behind the horizon before Eitan took out some scented candles and he and Yasmin lit them, the air smelling like lavender.

"Yasmin, I just wanted to say that I had a wonderful night," Eitan said, as they sat back on the blanket and looked out at the lights of the city. "I'm really glad you came."

"Me too," Yasmin answered, sweetly.

"And, I understand if this is a little strange but," Eitan began, moving to the picnic basket and pulling out a small box, handing it to Yasmin. "I want you to have this. It's not anything special, not a thousand dollar diamond, but it's the best I could do on smoothie tips."

Yasmin opened the box to reveal a sweet necklace with a pretty purple gem, the gem sparkling in the moonlight.

"Eitan it's lovely," she said, immediately putting it on and looking down at it. It was by far the best present she had ever received.

"I want you to remember this moment," Eitan explained. "No matter what happens."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's your senior year Yasmin," Eitan answered. "A lot of things change. In a few months' time, you'll be graduating and off to Bratify the world, small town boys like me won't even be in your sites. I just want you to know that in this very moment, you're the most important person in my life."

Yasmin's eyes started to water. No-one had ever said anything like this to her before, and she had no idea what to say back, even though she felt exactly the same.

She had no idea what possessed her to do it, it was something she was incredibly nervous about, but to her it just felt like the right moment… she kissed him.

And Eitan kissed back.

* * *

******Please remember to review and I hope you all have a **Merry Christmas! x


	10. Your Thing Strikes Back

-X-  
YOUR THING STRIKES BACK

Sasha sat on the couch alone in the Bratz offices, her head in her hands as she listened to one of her original remixes, this one a fairly sad composition she had made a few days ago.

The sound was always much better in the Bratz offices than at home.

Sasha was now officially dating Koby since the Bratz party last night, however when he kissed her goodnight it just felt plain weird. There were no butterflies, no nothing. Koby was sweet, but he really wasn't who she was interested in, as much as she wanted him to be.

She couldn't deny it anymore, her feelings had gotten much stronger and her attempts to hide them were just making Jade think she was mad at her.

"Bunny Boo? What are you doing here?"

Sasha looked up as Yasmin walked into the office, wearing a causal pair of jeans and a shirt now instead of the clothes she had seen her in earlier this evening.

"I just wanted to hear my new track," Sasha stammered, quickly as Yasmin walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I just remembered I forgot my USB, got an assignment on it," Yasmin replied.

"How was your date?"

"Amazing," Yasmin beamed, sitting beside her and showing her necklace. "How lovely is it!? Eitan is wonderful."

"I'm happy for you Pretty Princess," Sasha said, but she really didn't sound that happy at all.

"Are you okay?" Yasmin asked, quickly.

"Yeah."

"No you're not."

"No, I'm really not," Sasha answered.

"Is it Koby?"

"No, Koby is… Koby is great," Sasha stammered, nervously.

"So what is it?" Yasmin asked. "You can tell me Sasha, I'm not going to tell anyone else, you know that."

"I do, I just… I haven't even come to terms with it myself," Sasha spluttered.

"Please don't tell me you might be pregnant too!" Yasmin cried, and Sasha shook her head.

"No, that would be impossible," Sasha answered, slowly.

"Why?"

Sasha took a deep breath, feeling her eyes starting to water before she looked over to Yasmin.

"I love Jade."

Yasmin lowered her eyes, unsure about what her friend was talking about.

"Okay?" Yasmin said, slowly. "Well, we all love you too Sasha!?"

"No, I mean I'm _in_ love with Jade," Sasha cried, bursting into tears.

Yasmin gasped a little, taken-back.

"Really? Since when?"

"I think forever," Sasha responded, wiping her eyes. "I guess I only realized when we kissed at Cloe's party. You were out of the room and she was too drunk to remember it, everyone was drunk too thank god."

They sat in silence for a while, Sasha slowly calming down whilst Yasmin processed what she had just been told.

"I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore," Sasha said, eventually and Yasmin shook her head, placing her hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"Of course I still want to be around you Bunny Boo," Yasmin replied, softly. "This doesn't change that, you're still one of my BFF's. You don't choose who you love, love chooses you. Does she know?"

Sasha shook her head.

"I can't tell her."

"Sasha, she-"

"I can't! I just can't!" Sasha snapped, quickly and looking at Yasmin. "No-one else can ever know."

"But it's clearly killing you inside," Yasmin advised. "You don't want to be with Koby at all, you're hurting him and yourself."

"What good would it do for me to tell her?" Sasha asked. "It's not like she loves me back. She went off with Cade last night remember? They'll be dating and then get married and then have beautiful little children, three things I'll never be able to do with her."

"It's not like that anymore," Yasmin reminded and Sasha shook her head.

"No, no this is it," Sasha said, sternly. "I'm just going to move on, like a little schoolgirl with a crush on their teacher. Promise not to tell anyone."

"I would never-"

"Promise!" Sasha said, grasping Yasmin's hands tightly as a few tears rolled down her face.

"I promise Sasha," Yasmin replied, before Sasha started crying again and Yasmin hugged her friend tightly.

Yasmin drove Sasha home and she fell asleep that night hoping Yasmin would keep her promise and hoping even more that she would just get over her feelings.

The next morning she awoke and got ready for the first day of school for the week. It was now getting close to their Christmas break. It was strange how fast it had gone by and they were now almost halfway through their last year of high school.

She saw the other Bratz girls at school, feeling slightly odd around Yasmin however Yasmin didn't seem bothered at all, not bringing anything up and being just as bubbly and happy as normal, gushing about her date with Eitan to Jade and Cloe who were both visibly jealous.

"How did you go with the… test?" Yasmin whispered to Cloe across the lunch table.

Cloe sighed a little.

"I haven't done it yet, I'm really nervous," Cloe said, quietly. "Besides, I don't even know what to do!"

"You just pee on stick," Sasha said, finishing her salad.

"Have you ever done one!?" Cloe hissed. "No, so you shut up!"

"Cloe, Cloe, Cloe," chirped an irritating voice and the girls looked around, Kirstee and Kaycee standing at the end of their table, copies of 'Your Thing' magazines in hand. "Having problems I hear?"

"What Kirstee?!" Cloe snapped.

"You honestly didn't think that no-one would find out about what happened at your party did you?" Kirstee answered, laughing.

"Yeah!" Kaycee chimed.

"It was months ago," Cloe answered, sourly.

"We've given you enough time to confess what you did," Kirstee explained, "so I don't feel guilty about this at all."

With that Kirstee threw the copies of 'Your Thing' on the table, a large picture of Cloe's face being in center under the words, 'Teenage Binge Drinking- It Can Ruin Your Life'.

"What the hell!?" Cloe roared, standing up. "What is wrong with you two?!"

Yasmin opened the book, flipping to the article and read aloud:

"Sources tell 'Your Thing' that Cloe from 'Brat Magazine' has thrown many of these alcohol fueled parties, with the most recent one resulting in Cloe having a one night stand with a certain shaggy haired teenager who this magazine can identify as… Dylan."

"How did you find out!?" Cloe snapped, walking over to Kirstee and glaring at her, poking her. "Actually, I don't care. Why would you do this! I know you hate us, and we hate you too but we would never NEVER do ANYTHING like this to you. No have NO right! NO RIGHT!"

Kirstee started laughing as Cloe kept repetitively poking her before Cloe slapped her right across the face, so hard that the Tweevil fell to the floor, grasping her face in pain.

"KIRSTEE!" Kaycee cried, jumping and landing beside her sister.

"MY NOSE!" Kirstee cried.

Cloe lunged forward to attack them again before Jade and Yasmin ran over and pulled her back, by now large group had surrounded the girls, cheering on Cloe.

"C'mon Cloe, they're not worth it," Yasmin advised, pulling Cloe back before she calmed down.

"You two are going to get it!" Sasha snapped, walking over and ripping the magazine apart, throwing it down at them who merely laughed at her.

The four Bratz stormed out of the cafeteria and straight into the bathrooms, Cloe leaning up against the wall and running her hands through her hair.

"Cloe, what happened to you?" Jade asked, concerned.

"I was just so angry," Cloe stated, placing her head in her hands before looking up. "Oh my god, Cameron."

"He doesn't know, does he?" Yasmin asked and Cloe sighed loudly, knowing he'd have to find out now.

* * *

**Thanks for all the views and reviews guys- it means a lot! x**


	11. Bombshells

-XI-  
BOMBSHELLS

"What the hell Cloe? What the hell!"

Cloe covered her mouth with her hands as she watched Cameron stalk around his living room, filled with a sadness she had never seen him have before.

"I just… I just don't understand!" Cameron cried, looking down at the blonde girl who was sitting on the couch. "Dylan!? Why Dylan? My best friend, you sleep my best friend! I thought we…"

"What? What did you think?" Cloe asked, walking over to him and standing close, the blond guy unable to meet her eye.

"Whatever it was, I was wrong," Cameron said, looking up at her now with hurt in his eyes. "I think you should go-"

"But Cameron, I-"

"NOW!" he exclaimed, his eyes starting to water. "I just… I can't be near you Cloe. You're… you're like poison right now, I can't even look at you without a part of me… just dying. Go."

Cloe's lips began to quiver as tears rolled down her face. She knew this would be hard, but she had to do it before he read it in 'Your Thing'. She didn't want him to read about it from the Tweevils, however it still hurt.

She turned around and walked out of the living room, letting herself out and hearing Cameron crying a she closed the door before falling down onto the front step and crying as well. She had been very emotional lately, much more than ever and the possibility of her being pregnant seemed much more real to her now.

She walked home as she lived fairly close to Cameron and ignored her mother's fugal attempts to bond over dinner. She had a fairly estranged relationship with both her parents since her father left, still having no idea where her father actually lived because he would always come back to her house to visit.

After dinner she made her way up to her room, looking down at her phone and knowing she had to speak to Dylan one day.

She called his number and he answered.

"Dylan? It's Cloe. Can we talk?"

"Hey Cloe, did you tell Cameron?" Dylan asked immediately.

"I had to, or else he would have found out another way," Cloe said, quickly and Dylan sighed loudly. "But there's another problem… a bigger problem."

"Wait, can we talk later?" Dylan asked suddenly. "I've got to go."

And he hung up. She tried calling again, but it went straight to voice mail. Angrily she threw the phone across the floor, sitting down on her bed and lifting her legs up, resting her head on her knees before spying a small plastic bag on her wardrobe door knob.

She walked over to it and pulled out the small boxes, noticing Jade had bought two tests for her. She sat back down and read over the instructions before going into the bathroom and pulling out the kit, taking a deep breath before doing the pregnancy test.

Cloe paced around the bathroom, waving the stick around. It had been the longest three minutes of her life.

She looked down at the stick.

"No," she breathed, seeing two lines.

Maybe she did it wrong, maybe she stuffed it up?

She was about to start the second test when there was a call from downstairs.

"CLOE! It's your dad! Come down here please!" her father's voice called.

"In a second," Cloe called, wondering why her father was here.

She covered the second test with a towel before leaving the room, making her way downstairs and spying her mother and father standing by the door, a tall, dark haired woman standing beside her father… holding his hand. But if that wasn't strange enough, the young boy standing beside the woman made her jaw drop a second time.

"Dylan!" Cloe cried, shocked as she and Dylan shared and awkward glance. "What's going on?"

"Hey dear," her father said, walking over to his daughter and giving her a hug. "We wanted you and Dylan to be the first to know."

"Know what? Mom, what's going on?" Dylan demanded, looking to the dark haired woman.

Cloe looked to her mother who was standing in the living room, her arms were crossed and was sternly shaking her head.

Cloe's dad returned to the dark haired woman and they held hands again.

"Cloe, Dylan- we're engaged!" Cloe's father announced, he and Dylan's mom kissing passionately causing Cloe's mom to groan irritably and Cloe to gasp in horror.

"What!?" Cloe shirked, looking to Dylan who looked more guilty than upset.

Cloe's dad and his fiancée broke apart and her dad looked to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner pumpkin," he said, softly. "I've been dating Brenda for a few months now and living at their house, Dylan had no idea I was your dad until this afternoon! My bad."

"Since Dylan's dad died three years ago I've been missing something," Dylan's mom explained, "and when I met Steve, well he changed my life."

"We're not exactly young ones anymore, so we figured what a better time to get engaged than now," Cloe's dad finished. "We won't get married for a while, but it's all very exciting. You're going to have a step-brother!"

Cloe looked to Dylan, her eyes wide in shock.

"Dylan, can I talk to you for a second," Cloe hissed and Dylan nodded as Brenda and Steve kissed again, Cloe's mom having to leave the room.

Cloe led Dylan to her room and slammed shut the door.

"What is going on!?" she demanded.

"I had no idea-"

"Bullshit!" she snapped, rarely swearing so her own words were a shock to her. "You know what I was doing just before you came here? A pregnancy test."

"A what?"

"I missed my period last month," Cloe said, quickly.

Dylan looked shocked before there was a knock at the door and Dylan's mom entered.

"Come on baby, Cloe's mom isn't too happy so we better go," Brenda said and Cloe rubbed her forehead.

Dylan, his mom and Cloe's dad left the house, Cloe not even saying goodbye to them. She immediately returned to the bathroom and took the second test, waiting around for the result and hoping and praying for only one bar.

She looked down, seeing only a single bar this time.

She picked up the first test, one with two bars and one with only one. She sighed loudly and lent back against the bathroom sink.

"What now?" she asked, aloud.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating this for a while. Remember to review! x  
**


	12. A Kiss Before Lying

-XII-  
A KISS BEFORE LYING

Jade giggled as Cade lent down and kissed her again, his lips weren't the softest she had ever kissed, however they still did the job.

His lips left her and she looked up into his eyes before he rolled off her and lay beside her on the beach towel, the pair looking up at the bright fluffy clouds above them. This was now their third date, Jade seeming to enjoy all of her time with the boy whom she had barley even noticed before. It wasn't like Cade wasn't attractive or anything, he was wonderful, but after she dated Dylan last year, she didn't think she would get another boyfriend for a while. It was strange how she could know someone for so long, be so close to them and not seem to notice their feelings.

Cade had taken her to the beach, the pair went swimming before and they were now lying out on the sand on a very large towel in their bathing suits, Jade being in a green bikini and Cade in a pair of grey board shorts.

They laid together for a while, looking up at the clouds and playing the 'what does that cloud look like' game before Jade sat up, taking a sip of her bottle of water and re-applying her sunblock.

She heard some people laughing nearby, spying two girls sitting by the water talking and laughing, the girl on the left looking slightly like Sasha, causing Jade to sigh. She was a little worried about Sasha lately, and when she asked Yasmin to find out what was wrong with her, Yasmin told her that Sasha was fine which further led her to feel like she may have done something wrong.

Jade looked down to Cade who had closed his eyes. She liked Cade, she really did but she would much rather be on the beach with one of her best friends- namely, Sasha, who had always seemed to understand her more than the others.

As if she was reading her mind, Jade's phone rang and she reached over to her bag to take it out, smiling broadly and placing it to her ear.

"Bunny Boo?" Jade smiled.

"Hey Jade, I was wondering if you'd be able to come into the office?" Sasha's voice on the other side asked, Sasha sounded a little distant and sullen.

"Of course I can," Jade answered quickly, crossing her legs and tucking a stray piece of dark hair behind her ear. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah… no… I don't know," her friend stammered, seeming uncertain. "Just… hurry."

"I'll be right there," Jade said quickly, Sasha hanging up first. Jade turned to Cade, "I gotta go."

Jade hastily started to pack up her stuff, throwing them into her bag and quickly putting a sweater over her bikini top and putting her flip-flops back on. Something was clearly wrong with Sasha and there was no way she was just going to ignore it and go back to Cade, he had to understand that her friends came first.

"What's wrong?" Cade asked, concerned.

"Something's up with Sasha," Jade said, placing her bag around her shoulder and moving to stand up.

"You're ditching me for her again?" Cade quizzed, sadly.

Jade looked over at him and pursed her lips. Last week she ran out on him during a movie because Sasha needed help with an assignment and yesterday she had to call and reschedule today's beach trip because Sasha wanted to go shopping. In fact, Sasha had been calling upon Jade a lot recently, and every time it was like Sasha wanted to say something to her, but couldn't and so they would say nothing at all.

"I'm sorry, she needs me," Jade stated, firmly. "You would do the same if it was Dylan or Cameron."

"I know, I just…" Cade began.

"What?"

"I can't help thinking that she doesn't want us to spend time together," Cade said, immediately regretting it when Jade raised her eyebrows at him. "I…I just mean, that, I… I don't want your friends to think I'm stealing you from them… but I shouldn't have to check with your friends first before I arrange something with you. I just want to be with you Jade."

Jade sighed and touched Cade's cheek softly.

"Look, The Bratz Pack are still getting used to being a group again," Jade informed him. "Once we're sure that we're back to normal, I can spend more time with you. Just be patient okay… but, you do know that my friends will be always be just as important to me as you, right?"

"I know that," Cade said, sightly slightly. "Anyway, you better go, Sasha's waiting."

Jade smiled and looked down to her cell phone, Cade leaning forward to kiss her, however Jade stood up just as he moved and he almost kissed her knees.

"Oh sorry," Jade said, Cade laughing awkwardly.

Jade lent down to kiss him goodbye, however, merely kissed him on the cheek, quickly standing back up and waving goodbye before heading off to the car park.

As she drove the Bratz car back towards the office, she suddenly wondered why she only kissed Cade on the cheek- after all, she wasn't mad at him, but for some reason she just didn't want to kiss him. It was like she kissed him because she figured she ought to, not because she wanted to.

She pulled up outside the offices and made her way inside, catching the lift up to their floor and making her way into the Bratz offices, finding Sasha pacing across the window and muttering to herself.

"Hey, Bunny Boo," Jade said as she walked in, Sasha immediately stopping and looking at her. "I came straight away, what's going on?"

Jade headed over to Sasha and took her hands in her own, seeing that Sasha was shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked, noticing Sasha averting her gaze.

"Um… did you wanna sit?" Sasha asked slowly and Jade looked at her quizzically. "Please."

"Okay," Jade answered confused and sitting down at the long desk, looking at her friend to sat on the seat next to her.

Sasha took a deep breath and tapped her fingers on the table.

"What is wrong!?" Jade asked firmly, noticing Sasha's tapping fingers. "You only do that tapping when you're nervous. You don't have to be nervous, it's just me."

"How did you know that?" Sasha asked, stopping the tapping.

"I know everything about you, silly," Jade pointed out, smiling.

"You really don't," Sasha said, slowly and meeting Jade's eyes for the first time since she arrived.

Sasha's eyes were sad, yet happy and Jade started to wonder what her friend could possibly be talking about. The last time Sasha looked at her like this was… Cloe's party. But when? When would they have been sitting across from each other like this…

Suddenly, a phone chimed and Jade immediately recognized her ring tone.

"Sorry," Jade said, tearing her eyes away and turning to her bag, pulling out her phone, "oh, it's Cade. Asking if you're okay."

Sasha moved backwards, suddenly seeming quite repulsed.

"Cade?" Sasha asked. "Why would he care?"

"We were sort of on a date when you called," Jade informed her and Sasha looked to the floor. "He was acting a little weird, he said you were trying to keep us apart, which is just ridiculous,"- Jade looked up at Sasha who seemed as if she was about to cry- "right?"

Sasha was about to reply when the doors of the office flew open and Cloe and Yasmin came running in, Cloe looking as if she wanted to pull her own hair out and Yasmin seeming very worried.

"I hate this!" Cloe exclaimed, sitting down on the couch and burying her head in her hands.

Yasmin turned and closed the door before moving to sit beside Cloe, placing a comforting arm around her friend.

"What's wrong Angel?" Jade asked, her and Sasha moving over and sitting down on the couch also, Sasha beside Yasmin and Jade beside Cloe.

Cloe didn't look up, she just kept her head buried in her hands and Jade looked to Yasmin for answers.

"Yasmin?"

"Dylan's mom is engaged to Cloe's dad," Yasmin informed her, slowly and Jade gasped.

"What?" Jade exclaimed, shocked.

"No way!" Sasha cried, as shocked as Jade was.

Yasmin nodded.

"Did you end up doing those tests I gave you?" Jade asked Cloe softly, rubbing her back a little and Cloe sat up.

Cloe wasn't crying, however it looked as if she had been.

"Yes, one positive one negative," Cloe answered, sounding as if she was entirely over the whole situation. "The only other option now is that I go so a doctor; which, means my mom will find out, then my dad and then Cameron- which will completely screw up any chance I ever had of being with him… which was pretty slim already, but still. Could this year, get any worse?"

"Bad phrase Angel… you know what they say; ask and you shall receive," Yasmin reminded her and Cloe sighed, leaning back onto Yasmin shoulder, Jade leaning onto Cloe and Sasha onto Yasmin, the four of them knowing the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely! Thanks for readings guys! x**


End file.
